Hello kitty
by abrilius
Summary: Un hechizo que salió mal por culpa de Seras convirtió a Integra en un tierno y lindo gatito, Alucard y Seras están tan fascinados con esa transformación que no dejan de tratar a su ama como si fuera su mascotita (sobre todo Alucard) (RESUBIDO)


este es un fic que hice porque me matan de risa esas imágenes de solid donde ponen a Integra con orejitas de gato y a Alucard volviéndose loco por ella y porque no tenía nada que hacer XD

En fin, cuando Integra se convierte en gato sus maullidos o bufidos están con * y los miau en mayusculas son miaus muy enojados; sus pensamientos en _cursiva_, además el Kuiggg (no sabía como escribirlo) es ese chillido que los gatos lanzan cuando están agresivos con los pelos erizados.

* * *

**Hello Kitty**

—Es terrible—. Decía Walter preocupado.

—Es espantoso—. Seras se mortificó.

—Es… es… es… ¡es la cosita más linda que jamás haya visto!—. Tomó a su pequeña ama con forma de gatito y la frotó contra su cara, el gatito empezó a quejarse y arañó al vampiro para que la liberara, este sin más remedio la soltó y el gatito pegó un brinco cayendo de pie y corrió a esconderse detrás de Walter.

—¡Alucard por favor compórtate! No es tiempo para tus tonterías, tenemos que ayudar a sir Integra a volver a su forma normal—. Alucard bufó. La gatita trepó por la silla y se subió al escritorio, sentadita sobre sus patas traseras los miraba a los tres con sus felinos ojillos azules, moviendo la cola con cierta impaciencia. —En fin, señorita Seras por dígame qué pasó exactamente.

La chica se retorció las manos con nerviosismo. —Bueno… todo empezó cuando…

_*Flashback _

Integra estaba en la biblioteca leyendo un libro de magia negra para mejorar las habilidades de Seras, le pidió a esta que fuera a la biblioteca y así lo hizo. —¿Me llamó ama?

—Sí, encontré el libro que se utilizó con Alucard para que pudiera convertirse en animal, eso te hará más poderosa.

—Pero yo no quiero convertirme en un perro gigante de ojos rojos.

Rodó los ojos molesta. —¿Y en qué quisieras convertirte?—. Era una pregunta retórica pero la chica contestó.

—En gatito—. Sus ojos brillaron de emoción.

—Los gatitos no son feroces, necesitas una apariencia intimidatoria, no una que de ternura.

—Ay está bien—. Aceptó desilusionada.

Bajaron al sótano. Seras había estado alimentando a un gatito que merodeaba por la mansión y de vez en cuando se metía a su habitación pues sabía dónde se encontraba la chica que le daba comida. En esta ocasión se había metido al cuarto de la chica y se escondió debajo del tocador de esta cuando notó que llegaba en compañía de la mujer que lo corría cuando lo veía.

—Bien Seras, debes ponerte firme sin mover ni un músculo mientras termino de decir las palabras.

—Sí mi ama—. Estaba enfrente de su tocador, curiosamente ese tocador tenía un espejo; aunque no lo necesitaba siempre se miraba en este, por costumbre más que nada, para arreglarse el pelo y el uniforme aunque el espejo reflejara la pared de enfrente, no la imagen de la muchacha.

Integra empezó a recitar las palabras, la luz del foco parpadeó por unos momentos, luego se apagó, integra no dejó de decir las palabras y el ambiente se volvió frío. El gatito tenía curiosidad y salió de su escondite trepando por un banquito, y luego subió al tocador; Seras lo vi, tuvo miedo de que su ama lo viera cuando regresara la luz y la regañara, por eso intentó tomar el gatito en brazos y bajarlo al suelo.

El gatito, tan escurridizo como era, no se dejó tomar en brazos y saltó parándose justo frente del espejo. Entonces ocurrió. Seras no reflejaba nada en el espejo así que este mostraba ahora la imagen de Integra, y como el gatito saltó parándose frente al espejo, el hechizo resultó como si Integra fuera la que quisiera convertirse en animal: en este caso un gatito.

Una nube de humo negro surgió envolviendo todo a su alrededor, Seras no pudo distinguir nada hasta que se disipó y volvió la luz. —¿Ama? —. Un gatito antropomorfo de orejitas y colita grises y cabellito rubio igual que su ama, la veía con sus ojitos azules detrás de unos lentitos chiquitos, confundida. Frente a ella estaba el libro de magia negra y el gatito callejero se había esfumado. —Oh no, Dios mío ¿qué le pasó? ¡Walter!—. Salió corriendo en busca del mayordomo, con su felina ama en brazos.

_*Fin del Flashback._

Ahora estaban Seras, Walter y la felina ama reunidos en la oficina de la líder, Alucard no había sido llamado a la reunión, pero quiso saber porque estaba su discípula tan alterada llamando a Walter diciendo que algo le pasó a su ama.

—Entonces todo fue porque tenias un espejo y un gato en tu habitación ¿no?—. Decía Walter analizando los hechos.

—Eso creo—. Los ojitos de Integra brillaron con cierta fiereza, se agazapó moviendo la cola hacia arriba y saltó sobre Seras arañándola al saberla culpable de tener un gato oculto. —¡Waaah! ama lo siento, no sabía—. Gritaba sin poder quitarse al gatito de encima.

—_Te dije que te deshicieras de ese gato ¡maldición! Además ¿qué clase de vampiro tiene un espejo en su cuarto?, pero sobre todo ¡te dije que no te movieras! _*kuiggg_—. _Emitía Integra un chillido de molestia con los pelos erizados rasguñando a la chica.

—Cálmese sir Integra, contrólese—. Walter tomó a la gatita en sus brazos y le acarició la cabeza y la espalda, tratando de tranquilizarla.

_—Oh eso se siente bien, de acuerdo me calmaré, pero ya me las pagarás Seras Victoria. *_Purrr_—._ Ronroneaba el gatito ya más tranquila pero sin dejar de mirar amenazadoramente a Seras y esta tragó saliva.

—Bien, ahora lo que necesitamos es encontrar una hechicera experta que nos ayude a devolver a Integra a la normalidad, quizás en el libro venga algo al respecto—. Dijo Walter y con la gatita en brazos se acercó al escritorio donde estaba aquel libro abierto en la página que estaba leyendo Integra. En letras muy pequeñas al final de la hoja decía:

_Nota: no se realice el hechizo frente a un espejo o podría resultar contraproducente. _

_—Malditas letras pequeñas—. _Pensó Walter, pero fuera de eso no decía nada más al respecto. —No dice nada, tendré que seguir buscando en más libros, mientras tanto alguien tendrá que hacerse cargo de sir Integra.

—Yo—. Se apuró a decir Alucard, tomando a la gatita que se erizó de inmediato.

_—No Walter no me dejes con este vampiro._

—No, mejor que sea Seras, contigo se altera mucho, mira como está erizada.

—Se eriza de la emoción, además como su leal sirviente es mi deber cuidarla en todo momento—. Walter iba a decir algo pero Alucard desapareció junto con la gatita.

* * *

Ya en el sótano Alucard levantó a la gatita frente a él, era una lindura; no es que él sea muy afecto a las cosas tiernas pero el ver a su ama, la fría e implacable mujer de acero convertida en un gatito tierno, pequeño e indefenso le parecía muy divertido. Apretó sus patitas y sus garritas se asomaron._—Maldición déjame en paz—. _Pensaba Integra molesta. Con sus dedos le empezó a acariciar detrás de las orejitas y ronroneó inevitablemente. —_Eso se siente muy bien… te odio Alucard. *_Purrr.

—Eres muy linda amita, deberías ser así también de humana.

Integra se molestó, arañó a Alucard y huyó de sus brazos, la puerta del cuarto estaba cerrada así que no podía salir y se escondió debajo de la silla donde estaba sentado este, pues tampoco había muchos lugares donde esconderse. —Vamos no te enojes amita, te daré algo que te va a encantar—. Se quitó la corbata y la tomó de un extremo dejando colgar el otro, empezó a moverla de arriba hacia abajo haciendo que la corbata se estirara y se encogiera.

_—No Integra no vayas, no cedas… esa corbata se ve tan atrayente… mi instinto felino quiere atraparla ¿por qué me llama tanto la atención?—. _Integra no pudo resistirse más y saltó sobre la corbata pero Alucard la levantó justo a tiempo para que no la alcanzara.

—Sabía que la querrías, ningún gatito puede resistirse.

_—Maldición no soy un gato… dámela, ¡dámela con un demonio!—. _Se paraba sobre sus patitas traseras para alcanzarla con las delanteras.

Y así estuvieron jugando con la corbata, Alucard divertidísimo con su ama y ella cada vez más impaciente por tenerla, hasta que llegó Seras. —Walter me envió para vigilar que no le haga maldades a sir Integra.

Rodó los ojos con fastidio. —Ay por favor, dile a Walter que no estoy interesado en la zoofilia; por otra parte, yo sería incapaz de hacerle algo malo a mi ama.

—Creo que precisamente por eso me envió Walter—. Seras vio a su ama jugar felizmente con la corbata de Alucard, Integra aprovechó el momento de distracción del vampiro y saltó sobre la corbata atrapándola por fin y tirando de ella para quitársela de las manos. Una vez en su poder empezó a sacudir la corbata y a retorcerse en ella. —¿Puedo jugar con ella?

—No, es mía—. La tomó del suelo y la acercó a su pecho para que no la alcanzara la chica.

Integra se molestó por el comentario de ambos y arañó a Alucard saltando lejos de ambos. —_Qué se han creído malditos vampiros ¡yo no soy su juguete! _*MIAU MIAU MIAU—. De su hociquito salían unos miaus muy furiosos.

—¿Ya ves? Ya la hiciste enojar, estábamos tan bien hasta que llegaste.

—¿Yo? Pero si tú la aprestaste demasiado—. Seras aprovechó que su maestro la había soltado para acercarse a ella y la llamó como se llama a los gatitos. —Ven gatito, gatito, gatito.

—_Que no soy un gato maldita sea. *_Kuiiigggg—. Se erizó todo su pelaje, su cola estaba hacia arriba esponjada, arqueando su lomo hacia arriba en clara postura de ataque.

En ese momento llegó Walter. —Sir Integra ya…—. Se interrumpió al ver a los dos vampiros rodeando a la gatita que estaba alterada. —¿Pero qué le han hecho a la sir ustedes dos?

—Fue la chica policía—. Acusó Alucard.

—Es que mi maestro no quiere dejarme jugar con ella.

—Es mi gatita.

—Basta ya ustedes dos, dejen de tratarla como si fuera su mascota, ustedes son las mascotas de ella que no se les olvide—. Tomó a Integra en sus brazos que encantada se fue con él. —Vamos sir Integra, que le tengo preparada una deliciosa lata de comida para gatos.

—_¡Walter! *_MIAU.

* * *

Walter se llevó a la sir a la cocina y le sirvió en un platito una lata de comida para gatos que había comprado previamente. Integra al principio no quería comer, pero tenía mucha hambre y dio un pequeño bocado para probarlo; no estaba mal, de hecho estaba muy rico; así pues, agradecida, ronroneó refregándose en las pantorrillas de su mayordomo. Walter carraspeó un poco extrañado por la actitud de su ama, pero al final de cuentas entendió que era un gatito. —De nada sir Integra.

—Yo quiero que haga eso con mis piernas—. Decía Alucard apareciendo de repente. Acercó su pierna hacia su amita para que hiciera lo mismo pero esta lo arañó por interrumpirle su comida.

—Déjala comer tranquila, además no creo que quiera hacer eso contigo porque la molestas.

—Claro que no… no mucho.

Cuando terminó de comer, Walter se llevó a su ama a la habitación de ella y la recostó en la cama; la gatita dio un par de vueltas en círculos y luego con sus garritas acomodó las sábanas para finalmente echarse sobre las sábanas haciéndose una bolita y ronroneando felizmente. —_Bueno, eso explica porque tanto Alucard como Seras se han vuelto locos por ella._

Después de que el mayordomo se hubiera ido, Alucard apareció convertido en perro y se subió a la cama, a un lado de su amita, le puso una pata encima y la atrajo hacia él, la gatita ni se inmutó, al contrario se sintió más calientita y ronroneó nuevamente.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Walter iba bajando las escaleras cuando se detuvo súbitamente en el penúltimo escalón sorprendido por un gatito que salió corriendo despavorido y atrás de este estaban dos vampiros persiguiéndola con cara divertida. —¡Alucard, Seras! Dejen en paz a sir Integra.

—Pero Walter no le estamos haciendo nada, sólo queríamos ponerle estos moñitos rosas en sus orejitas tan monas—. Seras le enseñó al mayordomo los moñitos de listón rosa recubiertos con organza del mismo color.

—Escuchen, se que sir Integra se ve muy tierna en esa forma pero no deben olvidar que es su ama, no su gatito. Por cierto ¿dónde estará? Es hora de su baño.

—Yo la baño—. Se apuntó Alucard. —Iré por ella.

—Alucard espera…—. Apenas si alcanzó a pronunciar Walter cuando el vampiro ya había desaparecido.

—_Estúpidos vampiros ya me las pagaran cuando vuelva a ser humana, nadie trata a Integra Hellsing como su mascota y se sale con la suya—._ La gatita entornó los ojos, furiosa. Sin embargo ahora tenía instintos felinos a los cuales no podía resistirse. Miró a todos lados y al ver que estaba sola en el jardín empezó a lamerse su patita delantera. Después de varios minutos pasó a la otra patita pero detuvo su baño y se puso en guardia mirando a un punto específico entre los arbustos. Delante de estos se materializó Alucard. —Ay amita, podría pasar horas viéndote lamer tus patitas per tengo otros planes contigo.

—*Miau—. La gatita se encogió, echando sus orejitas hacia atrás, con sus pupilas dilatadas, mirando hacia arriba a la imponente y ahora gigantesca figura del vampiro frente a ella. Temía lo peor.

* * *

—*MIAUUU—. Mulló desesperada la gatita defendiéndose con todas sus fuerzas arañando al vampiro que la sujetaba.

—Vamos amita entra en la tina, el agua está deliciosa—. Forzaba al gatito a entrar pero este se aferraba con sus cuatro patitas a los bordes de la tina. Entonces decidió hacerle cosquillitas en su pancita y esta inevitablemente se soltó del borde cayendo al agua.

—*MIAUUU—. El gatito estaba empapado con el pelo pegado a su cuerpecito y trataba de salir de la tina desesperadamente pero sus garritas se resbalaban.

El vampiro no pudo contener la risa al verla así. —Tranquilízate amita, no está tan mal—. Le echó en su cabecita el shampoo para gatos que compró Walter. Le frotó su cabecita, rascándole detrás de las orejas y se calmó un poco. Luego le enjabonó el cuerpecito y sus patitas apachurrando las almohadillas de sus patitas, le parecían muy suaves y le daban una tentación terrible. De hecho, la gatita en sí le daba ganas de apretujarla contra su pecho y no soltarla nunca, NUNCA, pero luego pensó que esas mismas ganas se las tenía también en su forma humana.

Cuando terminó de bañarla se puso una toalla en las piernas y luego puso al gatito tembloroso en su regazo. Alucard sonrió al verla escurrida, con el pelaje pegado al cuerpo y tiritando de frío. —Más adorable no puedes ser amita.

_—Te odio Alucard. *_Miau_—. _Salió de su hociquito un miau muy quedito.

Le secó su cuerpecito esponjando su pelaje y luego la cepillo, pero también le hizo las clásicas travesuras que se le hacen a los gatitos: apachurrar sus orejitas hacia abajo, apretar sus patitas y rodear su carita con sus manos haciendo sus orejitas para atrás. —_¿Te diviertes Alucard?_

—Siempre es divertido molestarte, pero lo es todavía más ahora que eres un gatito indefenso y tierno—. La acercó a su cara y frotó su carita contra su mejilla.

— Kuiggg—. Lo arañó para que la soltara. _—Suéltame desgraciado—._ Saltó de sus brazos y corrió hasta la puerta rasgándola con sus patitas como si quisiera salir. —_Basta de tonterías tengo que ir a mi oficina a buscar algún libro que diga como volverme a la normalidad, maldición lee mi mente y llévame a mi oficina._ *Miau, miau, miau, miau.

—¿Quieres salir?—. La gatita maulló como si confirmara la pregunta. —¿Quieres ocupar tu caja de arena? Porque me gustaría verte hacer eso.

—*kuiiigggg—. Se erizó molesta arqueando su lomo.

—Está bien, tranquila, te llevaré a tu caja—. La gatita bufó molesta, tan pronto como abrió la puerta saltó de sus brazos y corrió hacia su oficina.

—¿A dónde vas pequeña?—. La atrapó justo antes de que llegase a su puerta. —Walter está muy ocupado investigando, no querrás interrumpirlo, mientras tanto tú y yo nos divertiremos muchísimo—. Le dio un besito en su cabecita y la apretó contra su pecho pero sin lastimarla para que no se le escapara de las manos.

—*Miau, miau, miau, ¡miau!—. Se empujaba con sus patitas para zafarse. —_Alucard maldición llévame a mi oficina ¡ahora!_

—Vaya, vaya, parece que alguien está molesta. ¿Quieres jugar con estambre? —. Su pelo se erizó y sus pupilas se dilataron, sus orejitas se habían bajado a los costados; estaba claramente encolerizada. —Está bien, te llevaré a tu oficina pero con una condición: que me des un lengüetazo un lengüetazo en la mejilla—. Acercó su mejilla al hociquito de la gatita pero esta lo mordió y aprovechó que el vampiro se llevó las manos a la mejilla para huir de él, corrió a la puerta y la rasgó y maulló para que Walter le abriera.

—¿Sir Integra? ¿Y ahora qué le hiciste Alucard?

—¿Yo? Pero si fue ella la que me mordió.

—Algo le habrás hecho—. En ese momento que abrió la puerta Walter, la gatita se coló por entre los pies de este y entró a la oficina. —¿Qué le pasa?—. Entraron y vieron que estaba trepando por el librero hasta llegar a la repisa más alta y caminó a lo largo de esta y con su patita señaló el último libro; era un libro de color azul marino, pequeño.

—Ah vaya, quería un libro—. Entendió Walter y luego se dirigió a Alucard. —por cierto, quería preguntarte si puedes leer su mente, eso sería muy útil.

—No, no puedo, por alguna razón he dejado de hacerlo desde que se volvió en una linda y tierna gatita—. La gatita lo miró fijamente, con las pupilas retraídas, los pelos erizados, la cola hacia arriba y agitándola y sus orejitas hacia atrás. —Tranquila amita, no te enojes.

—En fin, veremos que hay en libro que señala sir Integra—. La gatita cambió su postura acechante y su pelaje se volvió liso ondeando su colita hacia arriba y mirando a Walter con interés. El mayordomo hojeó el libro. —Aquí hay algo sobre la reversión de hechizos. Veamos… aquí dice que los hechizos que transforman en animal son reversibles pero sólo con…

—¿Sólo con un beso de amor de verdad?—. Tomó a la gatita de la repisa y la acercó a él.

—¡No! Y deja en paz a sir Integra. Se revierte sólo con la intervención de una hechicera pues es un proceso muy complicado que requiere de alguien experto.

—Ah, el beso era mejor idea ¿verdad?—. Miró a la gatita y esta bufó molesta.

Walter rodó los ojos, era imposible hacer que Alucard dejara de molestar a su ama, lo había hecho todo el tiempo, pero ahora se había aprovechado pues no podía gritarle ni dispararle. —Bien, tendré que contactar a una hechicera, entre más rápido mejor.

—Hasta entonces nosotros seguiremos divirtiéndonos—. Se desapareció con _su_ gatita.

—Querrás decir que tú te divertirás, Alucard—. Lo dijo al aire pues ya se habían ido, con mayor razón se apresuró a buscar a una hechicera.

* * *

Ya que su maestro no le dejaba jugar con su ama, Seras decidió acompañarlos, al menos así podría acariciarla si es que no la alejaba de su alcance abrazándola posesivamente, o como mínimo reírse de las graciosidades que hiciera su ama. Buscó una bola de estambre. —Mire sir, le traje una hermosa y divertida bola de estambre—. Dijo en cuanto abrió la puerta del cuarto de Alucard. Integra saltó de los brazos de Alucard que le acariciaba debajo de su cuellito, la bola de estambre resultó más interesante. Se acercó a Seras y subió sus patitas delanteras a sus rodillas, utilizando su pantorrilla como poste rascador.

—Ouch ama, eso dolió—. Se quejó Seras.

—_Eso es una pequeña muestra de lo que te espera, ¡por tu culpa estoy así!—._ Pensó la gatita. Alucard se rió. —_Y tú también Alucard, ya me vengaré de ti maldito acosador. _

—Ay amita que rencorosa eres.

_—¿Leíste mi mente? Entonces ¿si puedes hacerlo? Dime que sí._

—Creo que se está alterando, dale la bola de estambre—. Le dijo Alucard a Seras y esta obedeció, la gatita frustrada porque no se podía comunicar con su sirviente, empujó la bola con su patita, esta rodó lejos y ella se fue a echar sobre la tapa del ataúd de Alucard. —Parece que no le gustó… ya sé, Seras, Integra tiene un apuntador laser que ocupa en sus reuniones, ve por él.

—Sí—. La chica fue corriendo por él y en pocos minutos estuvo de regreso. Seras apuntó hacia él piso enfrente de la gatita, esta se agazapó en su sitió, sus pupilas se dilataron sus orejitas se hicieron hacia atrás y de repente saltó sobre el puntito rojo. —Toda una cazadora mi ama—. Sonrió Seras.

—Ahora dame el apuntador—. Pidió Alucard.

—Ay maestro, apenas empecé a jugar con ella, usted ha jugado con ella desde ayer.

—Seras soy tu maestro, obedéceme.

—Pero luego me lo presta a mí otra vez ¿sí?

—Ehm… sí, ya veremos—. Le arrebató el apuntador. Seras protestó segura de que ya no le devolvería el apuntador; por su parte, él siguió apuntando en el suelo a todas direcciones riéndose como la gatita saltaba de un lado a otro tratando de atrapar la luz. O apuntaba a la pared, en un lugar un poco más alto de lo que ella alcanzara parándose sobre sus patitas traseras y batallaba con las delanteras para tratar de tocar la luz.

Entonces Alucard apuntó hacia las bubíes de Seras. —¡Maestro!—. Se quejó. La gaita trepó por las pantorrillas de Seras, rasguñándola a su paso, hasta que llegó a sus pechos y con su garrita filosita le dio un zarpazo para atrapar el punto luminoso. —¡Auch!—. Tanto Alucard como Integra se rieron de la pobre chica policía.

* * *

Al anochecer Walter, bajó al sótano para buscar a su ama, sabía que la tendría Alucard, escuchó risas agudas y graves y pequeños chillidos agudos; esos dos vampiros le estaban haciendo travesuras a su ama. —Bien, se les acabo la diversión—. Dijo al entrar. —La hechicera ya llegó y vengo por Integra.

—Miau—. Dijo casi con alivio. La pobre gatita tenía un trapito rosa amarrado como si fuera faldita en su cuerpecito, los moñitos rosas en las orejitas y un listón rosa alrededor del cuello con un moño atrás; estaba luchando por quitarse todo eso de encima y los dos vampiros se reían. Walter la levantó en brazos y le quitó los moños, la faldita y el listón.

—Ah—. Suspiraron decepcionados Seras y Alucard. Este último desapareció cuando Walter se fue con su ama, estaban reunidos en la oficina de ella con la hechicera.

—Madame Raisel, ella es sir Integra, le hablé de ella por teléfono.

—¡Oh que linda gatita!—. Acercó su mano para acariciarla pero Integra bufó e intentó rasguñarla.

—Al parecer le molesta que le digan que es linda o tierna.

—Pues no debería porque lo es… en fin, condúzcame al lugar donde ocurrió el accidente—. Fueron al cuarto de Seras, pero le pidieron a esta y al otro vampiro que aguardaran afuera. —Muy bien, pongan a la gatita frente al espejo y la ropa de la sir colóquenla donde estaba ella parada—. Walter se encargó de eso preguntándole a Seras dónde estaba la sir exactamente. La hechicera dijo que debía concentrarse y necesitaba absoluto silencio. —Siento una presencia maligna…

—Ah es Alucard, debe estar oculto vigilándonos, nunca deja sola a la sir, es casi como su sombra—. Aclaró Walter.

—Bueno pues que se haga presente, porque así me bloquea la concentración.

—¿Para qué necesitas concentrarte?—. Alucard se hizo presente.

—Para revertir el hechizo y guarda silencio—. Cerró los ojos. —Ahora siento una presencia curiosa.

—Ah esa es Seras, siempre espía detrás de la puerta cuando no es llamada a una reunión.

Suspiró molesta. —¡Pues que pase!

—¡Sí!—. Entró feliz la chica policía.

—Bien, ahora todos guarden absoluto silencio que de por sí ya es complicado con tanta gente aquí—. Cerró los ojos y juntó las palmas de las manos. Empezó a recitar unas palabras. Las luces parpadearon.

—Wow eso mismo pasó la otra vez—. Susurró muy quedito la vampiresa.

—Guarda silencio chica policía—. La regañó Alucard con un tono más elevado de voz.

—Silencio los dos—. Regañó Walter.

—_¡Silencio los tres lo están arruinando! _*¡Miau!—. Los regañó Integra chillando molesta.

—¡Cállense todos!—. Gritó exasperada la hechicera. —Así no puedo trabajar, ustedes son muy escandalosos aun cuando se les pide silencio; este es un ritual muy serio y complicado y ustedes se lo toman como broma. ¡Yo me largo!—. Agarró sus libros y se fue. La gatita corrió tras ella y con sus patitas la haló de la falda intentando impedir que se fuera. —Lo siento, es mi última palabra, además no sé porque quieres cambiar si te ves mucho mejor así.

Integra que de por sí ya estaba molesta empezó a rasguñarle las pantorrillas y Walter corrió a tomar a la sir en sus brazos. La hechicera dejó la mansión, Integra los miró a los tres molesta, con sus orejitas hacia atrás y la cola recta erizada. Luego muy digna y con su andar elegante gatuno subió hacia su cuarto.

Aun como gato seguía haciendo eso de regañarlos y mirarlos fríamente para después subir a su cuarto u oficina a desahogar su estrés. La gatita abrió la cajita de puros que estaba en el escritorio de su dormitorio, no podía fumar pero deseaba uno más que nunca. Esos vampiros acabarían con su paciencia.

* * *

—Los gatos no fuman amita—. Alucard se apareció en su cuarto.

—_¡Tú maldito vampiro, tú empezaste todo!—._ Se erizó por completo, arqueó su lomo, abrió su hociquito mostrando sus dientes y bajó las orejas sobre los costados.

—Está bien, está bien, tranquila, no vengo a molestarte de hecho como pensé que estabas enojada y no puedes fumar te traje esta pelotita—. Puso la pelota en el escritorio y con su dedo la empujó hacia ella, luego se sentó frente a ella. La gatita la rasguñó y la mordisqueó.

Unos instantes después Seras tocó la puerta, Integra sabía que era ella y volvió a erizarse. —Seras estoy haciendo que mi amita se calme, tu presencia no ayuda mucho.

—Lo siento, yo sólo quería disculparme—. Dijo Seras triste detrás de la puerta, después se escucharon sus pasos alejándose apesadumbrados.

—_Tu presencia tampoco me ayuda mucho, tú empezaste todo, gracias por la pelota pero ya retírate. Quiero estar sola._

—No puedo dejarte sola, Walter lo dijo: soy tu sombra.

_—¡ Leíste_ _mi mente! Lo sabía sí puedes hacerlo, deja de fingir que no puedes._

—Pero está bien, te daré tu espacio por esta vez—. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta.

_—¡Alucard!—. _Integra saltó del escritorio y alcanzó a Alucard agarrando su gabardina roja con sus patitas y poco a poco fue trepando hasta llegar a su hombro.

—Vaya eso no me lo esperaba, entonces no te desagrada tanto mi compañía.

—_No, sólo quiero que me respondas si puedes leer mi mente; quiero que me lleves nuevamente a mi oficina, debe de haber otra manera, o quizás deba de volver a repetir los pasos, eso era lo que estaba haciendo la hechicera hasta que la interrumpieron. _

Alucard se bajó a la gatita de su hombro y la acomodó entre sus brazos acariciando su lomito y su espalda baja, eso le agradó a Integra. —O quizás… quizás debamos ir a la sala y sentarnos frente a la chimenea, te gustará.

Integra bufó, era inútil, el vampiro fingiría que no puede leer su mente, pero ¿por qué? Si eso es lo que siempre ha querido hacer e Integra siempre se lo prohibía.

* * *

Alucard se había llevado a Integra a su habitación y se metió con ella en su ataúd recostando a la gatita sobre su estómago, quien dormía calientita con las patitas encogidas. Así que cuando amaneció Integra le dio pequeños rasguños en la cara del vampiro para despertarlo. —Miau, miau, miau—. Le hablaba.

—Buenos días pequeña amita.

_—Alucard sé que puedes leer mi mente, dile a Walter que tome el libro que está en la biblioteca, en el tercer librero, es uno que tiene letras doradas y el titulo está en latín. _

—¿Tienes hambre? Te serviré una lata de atún, espero que así hagas eso de refregarte en mis piernas como lo hiciste con Walter.

_—Te odio Alucard… no, espera, haré eso si haces lo que te pido. _

—Tentadora oferta amita pero prefiero servirte tu atún.

_—¡¿Qué?! Lo sabía, lo sabía, sí lees mi mente y finges no poder hacerlo porque te niegas a ayudarme, por eso saboteaste a la hechicera_. _¡Maldito vampiro!_

Por fuera del ataúd se escuchaban chillidos de gato y quejidos de hombre que al parecer estaba siendo atacado por un gatito muy molesto. El ataúd se sacudía por la terrible batalla que se libraba dentro hasta que la tapa salió volando y el dueño del ataúd pudo salir corriendo de él seguido por la pequeña y furiosa gatita. Integra corrió hacia la puerta tenía que decirle a Walter, pero por desgracia esta estaba cerrada y no alcanzaba la manija para abrirla. —_¡Walter! ¡Walter! *_¡Miau, miau!—. Gritaba esperando que Walter la escuchara.

—Ay amita tus maulliditos son tan pequeños como tú que apenas si los escucho yo.

_—¡Me las pagarás cuando vuelva a ser humana! Estúpido vampiro._

—Eso si es que vuelves a ser humana; pero vamos no es tan malo ser un gatito, yo soy buen amo— .La gatita arqueó su lomo hacia arriba, su pelo estaba erizado, sus pupilas dilatadas y su cola esponjada hacia arriba. Volvió a atacar a Alucard con sus pequeñas garritas y este, para incrementar la furia de Integra, se reía a carcajadas divertido con su ama encolerizada.

Walter seguía buscando en los libros, debía de haber otra manera de ayudar a su ama, pero sobre todo tenía que alejarla de Alucard. Así pues, bajó las escaleras con cierta premura pero de repente se escuchó un grito que resonó por toda la mansión: —¡ALUCARD!—. Esa había sido Integra… ¡Integra con voz humana! Ya había regresado a la normalidad. Se alegró al principio pero debido al grito una terrible idea cruzó su mente y respingó alarmado. —Oh no Alucard, espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando—. Corrió tan rápido como podía hacia el sótano.

Integra había estado sobre Alucard rasguñándolo, él no hacía nada hasta que en unos instantes empezó a contar: —Tres, dos, uno—. Tronó los ojos y una nube negra cubrió toda la sala, abrazó a la gatita a su pecho. Integra se quedó quieta por unos segundos hasta que se disipó la nube y pudo ver sus patitas que ya no eran patitas eran manos, manos humanas, de sus manos siguió subiendo la vista a sus brazos, sus hombros, eran humanos; bajó la vista por su torso, un torso humano, femenino, con firmes pechos. Le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta de algo: estaba desnuda sentada sobre Alucard, y este tenía ambas manos en sus caderas sonriéndole complacido.

—¡ALUCARD! ¡Maldito pervertido!—. Se incorporó de inmediato lejos de él.

—No te conviene hacer eso, así puedo verte completamente—. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó. —¿Lo ves? Así no puedo verte.

—¡Suéltame!—. Lo empujaba con sus manos y deseó tener garras para arañarlo.

—Tranquila tu papi Walter se acerca corriendo, pero no quiero que te vea así—. Se quitó su gabardina y se la puso sobre los hombros, ella se la acomodó y la cerró.

—Integra—. Llamó Walter en cuanto entró al cuarto de Alucard. —¿Estás bien?

—Sí, ahora ya estoy bien, pero… no entiendo cómo es que de la nada volví a ser yo. Tú lo sabes Alucard, te ordeno que me digas.

—No es nada del otro mundo amita, el hechizo que tu dijiste era para un vampiro, tú eres humana por eso es que el hechizo puede ser reversible después de un tiempo en el que tu organismo asimila su verdadera forma. Pero supongo que tu nivel de estrés era tal que tu organismo no pudo resistir más tu indefensa y tierna forma gatuna y volviste a ser tú. Así que deberías darme las gracias por acelerar el proceso que bien pudo durar unas semanas.

—Vete al infierno Alucard. Escúchame bien, en diez minutos quiero verlos a ti y a Seras en mi oficina, ¡es una orden!—. Salió hecha una furia sin perder su andar elegante, Walter salió tras ella.

Después de vestirse se reunió con sus vampiros y Walter en su oficina exactamente diez minutos después como le había dicho a Alucard. —Ustedes dos hicieron estos tres días un infierno para mí, diablos es menos estresante pelear contra un ejército de gouhls que ser un maldito gato; no crean que pueden fastidiarme de esa manera y salirse con la suya.

—Pero ama es que eras una cosita tan tierna que era imposible resistirnos a jugar contigo—. Dijo Alucard como "defensa", Integra enrojeció molesta.

—Es verdad ama, hasta le había comprado un collar con un lindo cascabelito—. Seras le enseñó el collar.

—¡Dejen de decir estupideces!—. Ordenó la sir.

—Pero si hasta la hechicera dijo que te veías lindísima—. Volvió a replicar Alucard.

—¡Ya basta! Así que debido a ese comportamiento como castigo no probaran ni gota de sangre durante un mes.

—Pero la chica policía ni bebe sangre, no es castigo para ella, debe de pensar en otra cosa más dura, después de todo por ella pasó todo eso.

—¡Maestro!

—Todavía no he terminado Alucard y tú no deberías hablar ya que fuiste peor que ella, así que para ti son dos meses sin alimento. Además ustedes dos pasaran una semana como mis mascotas.

—¿Sus mascotas? Pero creí que ya lo éramos—. Seras estaba confundida.

* * *

Walter estaba sentado en la sala bebiendo una taza de té tranquilamente, totalmente relajado; este era el momento en el que podía estar en absoluta tranquilidad, en absoluto silencio. Ya había pasado una semana desde que Integra castigara a los vampiros, por eso había demasiada calma en estos días, por desgracia el castigo terminaba hoy. —_Quizás deba sugerirle a sir Integra que los castigue una semana más—._ Pensaba el mayordomo.

Miró el reloj, ya eran las siete, su tiempo de calma estaba a punto de terminar, pronto volvería sir Integra de su paseo con los dos vampiros. Se bebió de un trago lo que quedaba en la taza. Escuchó el ruido de la puerta principal al abrirse seguido de unos ladridos de perros y la voz de su ama. Walter se puso de pie y salió a recibir a su ama. —Bienvenida de regreso sir Integra ¿cómo estuvo su paseo?

—Hoy estuvo perfecto, los perros se comportaron muy bien—. Se agachó para acariciar a sus dos perros: uno era grande y de pelaje negro con ojos rojos cuya apariencia amenazante estaba ligeramente disminuida gracias a un collar rosa que llevaba en el cuello y con una plaquita en forma de un murciélago con ojos caricaturescos con un corazón en el pecho, en dicho corazón estaba grabado su nombre: ALUCARD. El otro perrito, o mejor dicho perrita, era de pelaje rubio de ojos azules, parecía que lo había pasado fatal pues tenía la cola entre las patas, tenía un collar idéntico al de Alucard sólo que decía: SERAS.

Ese había sido el castigo: los convirtió en perros y los trató como tal; Seras se lo había pasado mal toda esta semana, no terminó de acostumbrarse a su nueva condición canina y tardó casi cuatro días para animarse a comer las croquetas de perro de su plato, y eso porque tenía mucha hambre. Aunque le gustaba jugar a la pelota más que a Alucard, siempre se la había pasado con la cola entre las patas.

Alucard, por su parte, estaba feliz, en las noches se iba a dormir a la habitación de su ama y se echaba a sus pies; a no ser que se portara mal y pasara la noche amarrado a un árbol en el jardín. A veces Integra le ponía bozal porque el perro no soportaba que los caballeros se acercaran a su ama para conversar con ella cuando los sacaba a pasear. Era muy territorial y le ladraba al cartero, a pesar de saber que sólo venía a dejar la correspondencia; además cuando Integra le hacía cariñitos en la barriguita a Seras, Alucard se acercaba a ella, empujando a la perrita para llamar su atención y recibir caricias.

Había ocasiones en que Alucard encontraba la pierna de Integra demasiado atractiva y se trepaba en ella, entonces esta le daba de periodicazos en la cabeza o como último recurso le disparaba. —Alucard si no te comportas llamaré a un veterinario para que te castre—. Lo amenazó cuando la sacó de quicio. Al principio no hizo caso y siguió encariñado con la pierna de Integra hasta que ella llamó a un veterinario y delante del perro (que estaba amarrado al árbol y con un bozal) discutieron el procedimiento de la cirugía. Al ver que la amenaza tomaba un tinte más serio se comportó y rompió toda relación con la pierna de su ama. A pesar de ser el perro que peor se comportaba era el primero que salía corriendo a recibir a su ama cuando llegaba a casa y el que más lamía su mano, o cuando ella se encontraba leyendo se subía al sofá y recostaba su cabeza en el regazo de Integra.

Pero ya era media noche e Integra tenía que devolver a sus vampiros su forma original muy a su pesar pues con la correa y los periodicazos los controlaba más. Con mucho gusto los hubiera dejado otra semana más como sugería Walter pero mañana tenía que ir a una reunión y debía llevarlos; lástima. Así pues, siguió el ritual y los regresó a su forma humana. Luego se fue a su oficina a revisar que todo estuviera listo para la reunión de mañana antes de dormir.

En ese momento Alucard se apareció en su oficina. —Ama, me preguntaba si hoy me dejará dormir a sus pies como en las noches anteriores.

—Desde luego que no.

—¿Y si me transformo en perro?

—Te amarro al árbol para asegurarme de que no vengas.

—Que mal, eso era lo mejor de ser un perro… eso y tu pierna.

—Eres un maldito pervertido—. Guardó todo en su portafolio. Antes de salir de la oficina le preguntó a Alucard algo que ha querido saber desde hace mucho. —Por cierto Alucard, dime por qué no querías ayudarme a regresar a mi forma humana, por qué te negabas a reconocer que leías mi mente.

—Tardaste mucho en preguntarlo. En realidad no es nada del otro mundo amita, ya sabía que regresarías a ser tú después de cierto tiempo, pero no quería que alguien lo acortara, eso me quitaría la diversión. La verdad es que tenerte como mi gatita fue lo mejor que me haya podido pasar, no sólo por tu apariencia tan linda o porque te podía molestar y acariciar sin que me dispararas, sino porque me sentía tu dueño estando completamente a cargo de ti y eras tú quien hacía lo que yo decía y no al revés.

—Debería de volverte a castigar por eso.

—La sinceridad no debería de ser castigada amita.

—¡Ama! No "amita".

—Esa es otra cosa que extraño de cuando eras gatito: hablarte en diminutivo. Que descanses amita—. Desapareció antes de que Integra pudiera decirle algo, ella sólo rodó los ojos, ya se le ocurriría algo para castigarlo por eso.

—_La castración no era mala idea—._ Pensaba. Sintió algo en la garganta que le raspaba y empezó a toser, se llevó un pañuelo blanco a la boca y cuando escupió lo que le molestaba se dio cuenta que era una bola de pelos. —_Maldición cuando dejaré de escupir estas cosas—._ Escuchó las risas de Alucard. —¡Vete al infierno maldito vampiro!

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado los gatitos son adorables :3 yo tenía un gatito gris pero se fue de la casa :'( saltó la barda y se fue a vivir la vida loca con otros gatos :( , en fin espero sus reviews *-*


End file.
